farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Box
Mystery boxes are special decorations in FarmVille that can be purchased at the market. Each one contains an exclusive (and random) item. Each generation contains unique items that can only be acquired from that specific Mystery Box. For example, the Zen Garden could only be obtained from the 3rd Generation Mystery Box. Some purchasable items from current or past events could also be found. There are several versions of the mystery box. Each box released has a different looking icon and gifts different items. During the Winter Holiday Event, farmers could get a Mystery Box as a gift from their neighbor, though this was rare. Mystery Boxes are listed below from most recent or oldest releases. 29th Generation Mystery Box Released on July 7, 2010 To be updated soon! 28th Generation Mystery Box Released on June 30, 2010 *Wolf Cub, 250 XP *Chipmunk, 150 XP *Forest Campsite, 500 XP *Saloon, 450 XP *Gold Rush Cabin, 500 XP 27th Generation Mystery Box Released on June 22, 2010 *Outdoor Kitchen, 200 XP *Farm Goose, 150 XP *Mini Amphitheater, 300 XP *White Spotted Owl, 225 XP *Outdoor Bar, 300 XP *Garden Pavilion, 250 XP 26th Generation Mystery Box Released on June 15, 2010 * French Quarter I, 600 XP * Shamrock Inn, 400 XP * Vacation Home, 500 XP * Clydesdale, 200 XP * Moose, 200 XP * Old Faithful, 250 XP 25th Generation Mystery Box Released on June 8,2010 * Lily Pad Bridge, 300 XP * Froggy Pond, 300 XP * Leap Frog Well, 350 XP * Jade Victorian, 400 XP * Peeper Frog, 200 XP * Dream Patio, 500 XP 24th Generation Mystery Box Released on May 25, 2010 * Piggy Cottage, 400 XP * Prairie Dog, 170 XP * Maypole, 300 XP * Pot Belly Pig, 150 XP * Mirror Lake, 500 XP 23rd Generation Mystery Box Released May 18th, 2010 for the Southwestern Event. * Adobe Shop, 400 XP * Rock Hot Tub, 300 XP * Cactus Inn, 500 XP * Woodchuck, 150 XP * Big Horn Sheep, 250 XP * Oasis, 400 XP 22nd Generation Mystery Box Released May 4th, 2010 for the Mother's Day Event. * Teal Victorian, 500 XP * Flower Stand, 400 XP * Wildflower Falls, 400 XP * Pleasant Crow, 300 XP * Angora Rabbit, 250 XP * Rabbit Knolls, 200 XP 21st Generation Mystery Box Released April 27th, 2010. * Lavender Victorian House, 400 XP * Purple Mane Pony, 350 XP * Sphynx, 300 XP * Purple Frog, 250 XP * Antique Cart, 150 XP * Garden Statue, 150 XP 20th Generation Mystery Box Released April 20th, 2010 for the Earth Day Event. * Stone Cottage, 450 XP * Brick Cottage, 350 XP * Stone Aquarium, 300 XP * Clock Tower, 250 XP * Outdoor Eatery, 150 XP 19th Generation Mystery Box Released April 13th, 2010. * Elephant Fountain, 300 XP * Observatory, 450 XP * Amber Pavilion, 400 XP * Reflecting Pool, 350 XP * Caiman, 275 XP * Indian Yak, 275 XP 18th Generation Mystery Box Released April 7th, 2010. * Duck Whirligig, 150 XP * Male Mandarin, 200 XP * Duckling Fountain, 250 XP * Mallard Lounge, 250 XP * Mandarin Pond, 300 XP * Weathervane Home, 400 XP 17th Generation Mystery Box Released March 31st, 2009. * Gnome Sprinkler, 300XP * Duck with Kite, 200 XP * Horse with Plow, 325 XP * Camper RV, 150 XP * Lillypad Pond, 400 XP * Squirrel, 350 XP 16th Generation Mystery Box Released March 10th, 2010 for the St. Patrick's Day Event. * High Kick Horse, 350 XP * Green Mallard, 300 XP * Potted Clovers, 150 XP * Green Gazebo, 275 XP * Green Parrots, 275 XP * Green Farm House, 450 XP 15th Generation Mystery Box Released February 24th, 2010. * Hummingbirds, 500 XP * Cubby Hole, 200 XP * Wood Swing, 300 XP * Cabana, 150 XP * Deluxe Tool Shed, 200 XP * Mini Greenhouse, 400 XP 14th Generation Mystery Box Released February 15th, 2010. * Lake, 500 XP * 10 Fuel Refills, 200 XP * Bed & Breakfast, 450 XP * Pinto Horse, 300 XP * Acai Tree, 150 XP 13th Generation Mystery Box Released February 9th, 2010 for the Valentine's Day Event. * White Stallion, 400 XP * Cardinal, 300 XP * Fancy Carriage, 300 XP * Love Chest, 275 XP * Love Crow, 200 XP * Love Bird Bath, 150 XP 12th Generation Mystery Box Released February 3rd, 2010. * Koi Pond, 500 XP * Waterfall, 450 XP * Water Mill, 400 XP * Porcupine, 300 XP * Fire Circle, 150 XP * Kiln, 125 XP 11th Generation Mystery Box Released January 26th, 2010. * Mini Pony, 500 XP * Cottage Deluxe, 400 XP * Water Fountain, 250 XP * Foot Bridge, 250 XP * Outdoor Fireplace, 250 XP * Snowmobile, 100 XP 10th Generation Mystery Box Released January 6th, 2010. * Gazebo, 200 XP * Golden Chicken, 50 XP * Bunny Slope, 800 XP * 50 or 75 Fuel Refills * White Barn, 450 XP * Mini Train Set, 750 XP 9th Generation Mystery Box Released December 28th, 2009. * Alpaca, 250 XP * Jack in the Box, 400 XP * Giant Bell, 350 XP * Animals Statue, 200 XP * Welcome Sign, 2000 XP * Snowman Family, 300 XP 8th Generation Mystery Box Released December 23rd, 2009. * Grey Goose, 300 XP * Sneaky Scarecrow, 200 XP * Melting Snowman, 150 XP * Porch Swing, 250 XP * Stone Well, 350 XP * Rock Stream, 400 XP 7th Generation Mystery Box Released December 15th, 2009. This Mystery Box could be obtained (rarely) from a Holiday Tree present. * Holiday Sleigh, 500 XP * Santa Gnome, 500 XP * Frozen Pond, 650 XP * Dancin' SnowLady, 750 XP * Santa's Workshop, 1000 XP * Gingerbread Home, 1000 XP 6th Generation Mystery Box Released December 9th, 2009. * White Barn , 500 XP * Super Spin Ride, 500 XP * Golden Chicken, 50 XP * Gumdrop Tree, 600 XP * Snow Globe, 450 XP * Carousel, 500 XP * 50 Fuel Refills * Teacup Fair Ride, 500 XP * White Owl, 700 XP 5th Generation Mystery Box Released December 2nd, 2009. This Mystery Box could be obtained (rarely) from a Holiday Tree present. * Platinum Gnome, 300 XP * Golden Fountain, 450 XP * Tinsel Tree, 150 XP * Holiday Gate, 100 XP * Gold Sleigh, 150 XP * Toy Chest, 200 XP 4th Generation Mystery Box Released November 25th, 2009. * 50 Fuel Refills * Groovy Barn, 800 XP * Black Manor, 2000 XP * Pagoda, 1500 XP * Green Tool Shed, 300 XP * Treehouse, 600 XP 3rd Generation Mystery Box Released November 17th, 2009. * Animal Float, 250 XP * Carousel, 500 XP * Donkey, 5 XP * Water Tower, 250 XP * Zen Garden, 300 XP * SilverStreak Trailer, 150 XP 2nd Generation Mystery Box Released November 10th, 2009. * Acai Tree, 10 XP * Manor, 2000 XP * Gazebo, 500 XP * Large Pond, 600 XP * White Owl, 700 XP * 20 Fuel Refills * 30 Fuel Refills 1st Generation Mystery Box Released October 20th, 2009. * Country Picnic Table, 60 XP * Red Bike, 30 XP * Tree Swing, 150 XP * Hot Tub, 150 XP * Gold Gnome, 200 XP * Lounge Chair, 50 XP * Fire Pit, 80 XP See Also * Mystery Items * Mystery Egg * Mystery Animal Crate * Mystery Gift * Locked Mystery Box * Mystery Chest * Mystery Egg (Easter) Category:Gifts Category:Mystery Box items Category:Decorations